metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Jenner
Sergeant Christine "Chris" Jenner was an ally to Solid Snake and the last surviving member of the Delta Force unit sent to Gindra during the Galuade Incident. Her unit was sent into the Galuade fortress preemptively to gather intel for Snake. Biography Born as an only child to two parents, her mother and father divorced when she was 12 due to the latter committing infidelity,Chris reveals these details in an optional Codec conversation. in which she kept her mother's maiden name. Despite this, her father never misssed out on paying his alimony or child support bills, and this alongside his job as an entrepreneur allowed him to pay off Chris and her mom with enough money for more than two people to live on. She eventually graduated from a prestigious high school with excellent grades and immediately joined the military in 1994, and then joined the Delta Force in 1998 after passing the entrance exam with flying colors.Her early life is explained by Brian McBride in a Codec conversation. However, her childhood was nonetheless not a happy one due to her mother frequently getting drunk and sleeping around with various men, with Chris sometimes waking up to find her mom with one of these men. Despite this pain, however, and despite her father being responsible for the mess, she and her mom simply could not find it in them to hate him, with Chris also speculating that her mom deliberately inflicted herself and Chris with this pain in a desperate attempt to get him to notice to no avail. Chris instead learned to hate the woman that her father divorced her mom for. Chris had primarily joined the military due to wanting an absolutely clear and concrete view of right and wrong. She was eventually dispatched alongside a Delta Force squad to Galuade to quell the uprising there (as well as to avoid Snake entering the area under Steve Gardner's command), although she herself was secretly given secret orders by Army Chief of Staff General John Parker to erase evidence of Project Babel.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel -Stage 1-2 clear- No. 4: It was Parker, the Army Chief of Staff, who forced through the deployment of the Delta Force team in Galuade. His immediate objective, as Sergeant Jenner revealed, was to silence the 'General' along with all he knew about Project Babel. However, what Parker really feared must have been to lose Project Babel and Metal Gear to Gardner. Driven by that fear, he attempted to salvage the situation with his pet Delta Force before the arrival of Solid Snake under Gardner's orders -- but Gardner leaked that piece of intelligence to McBride, and the Delta Force team and Parker's bid for control crumbled under an ambush. Gardner was always a step ahead; you have to give him that. While her unit searched for the Gindra Liberation Front and Black Chamber, she attempted to find the data on Project Babel on the base's central computer, also disguising herself as one of the GLF soldiers for easier access as to the computer (although she officially did it to find Jimmy Harks whereabouts).Metal Gear: Ghost Babel -Stage 3-2 clear- No.4: Solid Snake didn't know this but -- Jenner didn't adopt the disguise of an enemy soldier to collect intelligence on Harks so much as she did it for the hunt for the whereabouts of that Project Babel data Parker had ordered her to find. She probably went for the power plant later on because she learned about the computer station on the second floor. However, General Augustine Eguabon had anticipated the likelihood that Parker would attempt to get rid of it, and removed the data before her arrival. Instead, she found the bodies of her comrades killed in an ambush by Black Chamber,Metal Gear: Ghost Babel -Stage 2-2 clear- No. 4: I'll let you in on something Snake didn't know. At the time of the Delta Force team's termination at the hands of Black Chamber, Chris Jenner, instead of fighting with her unit, was looking for data on Project Babel in Galuade's central computer. As you know, she didn't find anything; the 'General' is a cautious man. What she did find instead were the bodies of her comrades. as their position and mission had been leaked via Gardner, who likewise anticipated Parker's actions. After being located by Snake, she informed him of her description, including her being disguised in an enemy uniform with a red cap, and requested that she rendezvous with Snake in the watchtower. She was later assigned by Snake to try and guard Jimmy while he attempted to stop Metal Gear GANDER from launching a nuke (the power was cut off and there was only thirty minutes to do so). However, while guarding him, as well as bickering with him, she ended up being forced to abandon Jimmy, as she couldn't cover him after a firefight broke out. Her managing to escape threw a wrench into GLF/Black Chamber's plans, and ultimately into Gardner's plans.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel -Stage 7-2 clear- No. 4: Chris Jenner and James Harks are attacked shortly after this point... Viper figured that Solid Snake would come to rescue Harks and he'd had Harks' clothes rigged with a transmitter. But letting Jenner escape was not a part of their plan. Seems Jenner was a much tougher adversary than Viper had anticipated. Parker had made the right call in selecting her to bury the Project Babel evidence for him. At some point later, she travelled to the power plant upon discovering the computer terminal on the facility's second floor. Later on in the mission, she ended up captured by the Black Chamber commander, Black Arts Viper, who personally did the deed to ensure she was captured, and so he'd have sure-fire bait against Snake for their inevitable fight.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel -Stage 9-2 clear- No. 4: All communications with Sergeant Jenner cease after this point... Sergeant Jenner was captured by Viper; he did the job himself to make sure she didn't evade capture. After all, he needed her specifically as a surefire bait for Solid Snake. Jimmy, who had escaped captivity with the help of another surviving Delta Force soldier, later revealed to Snake that she was actually not the last surviving member of the Delta Force unit. In fact, she wasn't even present with the unit when they were ambushed. Because of this, it was believed by Snake's mission support that Chris might have actually been the Black Chamber mole that Pyro Bison alluded to when undergoing his death throes. However, she and Black Arts Viper later revealed that she was actually sent to Galuade to erase evidence of Project Babel under direct orders from General John Parker, the Army Chief of Staff. However, she felt legitimately guilty for lying to Snake about her status, though Snake forgave her and after he killed Eguabon and Viper, he left Galuade with Chris. Snake then decided to go back to the U.S. and hunt down and exact revenge on the people who played peoples lives as if they were chess pieces and after making them pay, return to Chris. Behind the scenes In an optional Codec conversation, taking place during the battle with the Havoc, Weasel will refer to Chris (or rather, a look-alike) as "that Grace Kelly", referring the American film actress and wife of Prince Rainier III of Monaco who died of injuries sustained in a car crash in 1982. Chris appeared in a poster of Ghost Babel in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Appearances *''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (poster) Gallery Gb-jenner.jpg|In-game portrait. Chris_Jenner.gif|Promotional art by Yoji Shinkawa. Notes References de:Chris Jenner es:Chris Jenner Category:Ghost Babel Characters Category:Female Category:Americans Category:Support Team